


unspoken thing

by Kindacool



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Elliot finally gets the hugs he deserves, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindacool/pseuds/Kindacool
Summary: “you know cuz, i’ve wanted to do this shit since i first saw you, standing all awkward and shit. it was clear to everyone that you didn’t deserve to be in that shithole. besides, i thinks it’s cute you stole a dog from that asshole.”“it’s not cute” elliot argued.“it is” leon answered and kissed him again, effectively shutting elliot the hell up. not that he complained





	unspoken thing

the hack was reversed. he had done it and the relief sank into his bones like warm bath. a weight, he didn’t even realise he had, was lifted from his shoulders. it wouldn’t make everything better, but it was a start in making the economy healthier again. 

he still had plans, big, world-changing plans, but he wasn’t sure he even wanted all that anymore. last time he tried changing the world he fucked up. maybe it was time for a break, to find a lasting job, and maybe a better psychologist. 

he spent a couple more minutes just staring at his screen, before he closed it and shut of the computer. his head was pounding, and he was so, so tired. so much had happened in one single day, and now, as the last drops of adrenalin seeped out of him, he discovered how fucking tired he actually was. he hoped he could sleep without too much fuss. often he would lay awake just staring at his dusty, old ceiling for hours in row.  
shortly after his teeth was brushed and his clothes were off, as he sank into the softness of his matress. not long after that he was asleep.

when he woke it was almost 12 hours later. he couldn’t even remember the last time he had slept that long. he must have needed it. yawning, he sat up, groggily scanning the room when he freezed up. there, in the corner, sat leon. he was smoking something, and playing with his phone. elliot had never seen a hacker that used his phone as much as leon did. how he even had access of the thing back in prison was still a mystery to him. probably ad dark army thing. 

leon quickly noticed that he was awake however, and elliot hadn’t had nearly enough time to react. what was worse, was the fact that he was indeed, shirtless. even worse was that he also had no pants on, but luckily his quilt hid those. leon could see his whole, uncovered torso, however, a fact elliot very much did not like. he awkwardly tugged the quilt so it covered more of his skinny chest. leon eyed him with a smile and took a drag of the cigaret. 

“yo cuz. didn’t wanna wake you, seemed like you needed the rest.” he said. leon did have clothes on, which was very lucky for elliot, as otherwise he might have combusted instantly at the sight. 

“sure” he replied, as awkward and dry as ever. he had no idea what leon was doing here, and as a result of that, no idea what to do in return. an awful thought struck him - what if he was here to do what whiteroses’ baboons didn’t get to finish last night?

Leon shifted slightly, drawing elliots attention once again.  
“you know, i can see the wires turning in that head of yours bro. you get all bug-eyed and shit. you don’t have to worry though. i’m not here to kill you off, if that's what you’re afraid of. just here to chat”

 

“about what?”

“well, about yesterdays for starters. i wanted to have your insight in a couple of things cuz.”  
leon stood up, slowly, not taking his eyes from elliot, like a predator watching its prey. it was unnerving, and it put elliot on edge. simultaneously, he never wanted him to look away. it was a strange contradiction.  
He made his way over, and sat down on the edge of the bed. all elliot could think of was how close they suddenly were. his whole body felt as if it was on fire. 

leon sighed. “did you think i was gonna kill your lil sis? like for real?”

elliot backed up a little. he didn’t know where this conversation was headed.  
“why- why does it matter?” he asked. 

“it matters to me” leon leaned in. like really leaned in, and looked elliot directly in the eye. elliot didn’t find it as uncomfortable as he uses to do when people looks him in the eye.  
“i mean, i may work for the dark army but,” he took a drag of his cigaret, “ i’m not all bad. besides, you know i have two little sisters of my own.”

“but if you didn’t obey-”

“someone else would have done it probably. but it wouldn’t ever have come to that man. i made whiterose change her mind about you.”

elliot didn’t say anything.

“you see, cuz, she was gonna kill you. if i recall correctly she would have made loverboy do as he wanted with you, cause’ you already served your purpose, but i made her change her mind.” 

another drag of the cigaret. the smoke surrounded the bed as if they were outside in a heavy mist. in a second all there was were them, and in leons eyes, elliot found a fondness he wasn’t prepared for. he was sure he returned the look though, and didn’t mind at all. 

“why would you do that for me?” he whispered, the words barely audible. there was warmth on his cheek then, a soft sensation that lit up every nerve in his body. he suddenly was all too aware of his morning breath, and messy just-woke-up hair. leons head was slightly turned and his mouth was just a bit open, so elliot could see the white of his teeth. 

“you know why elli.” he said just before he kissed him. 

the world exploded in a collision of butterflies and stars that span an eternity before elliot remembered that he should probably kiss back. and kiss back, he did. it was awfully soft, a tangle of lips that was desperate from one side and patient on the other. it dragged out, turning gears from soft and pleasant to wet and desperate.  
elliot melted into the kiss, no longer thinking about his breath or hair, or really anything at all. everything was leon, and his mouth and the wonderful scent of him.

and just as sudden as it began, the kiss stopped. as they both panted, leon looked at elliot with something close to a smirk. 

“well that wasn’t really what i had had in mind, but i’m not mad about it cuz.” 

“I- me neither, i guess” elliot said through swollen lips. leon laughed in return, making the warmth that disappeared with their kiss reappear just like that. elliot smiled back.

“i just wanted to say that you don’t need to fear me elli. i got you. and your sister, if need be.”  
his voice was so full of some unspoken thing that elliot almost broke down. this felt so unreal that he almost started worrying if this was another daydream made by mr. robot to protect him for something. but this time, he was in no hurry to return to the real world. at all.

“i never feared you leon.” he answered, drawing another smile from leons lips, and felt victorious yet again. he fisted the bed sheet nervously, suddenly wanting to close the short distance between the two of them, but not quite knowing how to go about it. 

leon helped him out yet again.

“come here cuz” he said, and in one swiftly motion he dragged elliot from his firm seat in the middle off the bed to directly on his lap, pants or no pants.

elliot, however turned rigid and red, suddenly feeling (and being) very exposed in front of a person he very much liked. he was nervous as hell. what would leon think about his skinny, short body? he never really liked it very much himsel. and leon, well he was the opposite, with big muscles and legs for days. 

a big palm ghosted along his side and surprised, elliot looked up at the other man. leon didn’t look like a guy that was disappointed. far from it actually, and that surprised elliot more than he cared to admit.  
the hands continued their journey along elliots body, before they returned to their owner who took his own shirt off, showing beautiful abs and a smudge of hair dusted here and there. elliot turned very nervous all of sudden. he had never been with a man - did leon think they were about to…? elliot didn’t really want that, no matter how much his body liked what was happening at the moment.  
perhaps leon could see the doubt in his eyes, or maybe he never had the plans that elliot feared he may have had.

“let’s lay down and cuddle elli, i’m not about to deflower you without at least one proper date, you feel? i’m a gentleman.”  
He shifted, and crawled under the bed, leaving elliot exposed and alone. while laying there, he propped his hands behind his head, looking intently at elliot. he was studying him, elliot realised, and was suddenly more than ready to crawl under the covers with him, no matter what consequences may come of it. 

leon wasted no time putting his hands back on elliots body, going from right under his armpits and almost down to his nether regions in a soothing up-and-down motion. elliot was very fixated on a spot right under leon collarbone, and leon had to force his head up to look at him proper.

“you know cuz, i’ve wanted to do this shit since i first saw you, standing all awkward and shit. it was clear to everyone that you didn’t deserve to be in that shithole. besides, i thinks it’s cute you stole a dog from that asshole.”

“it’s not cute” elliot argued.

“it is” leon answered and kissed him again, effectively shutting elliot the hell up. not that he complained

beside a few teasing touches, leon held his word, and was a complete gentleman, until they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
